Alone Before I Met You
by golden eyed vegetarian
Summary: The last image I saw, before unconsciousness came, was the approaching figure and his evil blood red eyes. Then I suddenly remembered what I was thinking earlier; would anyone care, or even notice, if I were to just disappear or die..? BxE Normal pairings
1. Deadly Encounters BPOV

**Disclaimer - Im not awsome enough to own any original twilight characters, or the plot, so i make my own up. **

**This story was created with the help of my awesome unoffical beta BiancaCherelleCullen! **

**Deadly Encounters - BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I have just visited my gran at the local hospital for possibly the last time; as doctors told me today that she hasn't got long left. I was never really close to my gran, but ever since my mother and father died of the Spanish influenza in 1918, she's been the only family in my life for the last 10 years. The news of my gran's deteriorating health didn't come as much of a shock to me, however it did make me realise I was the only surviving member of my family. It brought back the feeling of being very alone, and unwanted all them years ago. I began to think; would anyone care, or even notice, if I were to just disappear or die…?

While in a trance-like state over the recent news of my gran, I subconsciously turned into the familiar alley way leading up to my street. In order to get home safely without yet _another _injury caused by my clumsiness, I needed to fully concentrate on every step I took, especially with it being the middle of the night, and the alley way being in complete darkness. The only source of light available was the dim street light at the very end of the alley way, which was not much use to anyone, especially me. Keeping my eyes trained on the ground, to stop me tripping on my own feet, I didn't realise when a sudden stench filled the air. It smelled familiar but disgusting, it smelt of rust and salt.

When I took another step forward, I noticed my foot creating a ripple effect in what appeared to be a puddle. With this step, the smell became overwhelmingly strong, and I finally recognised why the smell was so familiar. It was blood. Ugh! As soon as I realised this, my stomach churned, the alley way began to spin and I started to feel faint. Knowing what was coming next, I had to hold onto the walls of the alley way, to stop myself from slipping into unwanted unconsciousness.

While trying to prevent the fainting, I began to wonder…why is there so much blood, and where is it coming from? I started to panic, was I in danger?

I could feel my heart rate speed up, and trying to calm myself I started to take deep breaths. Reassuring myself that I was fine, and that I was not in danger, I kept telling myself that Chicago hasn't had a crime committed in years, and I have walked down this alley way hundreds of times, so why would anything happen to me tonight.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a quiet sound, which I could have sworn sounded exactly like an animals growl, coming from the end of the alley way I was heading towards. This is not good! I looked up to see if it was just my imagination playing tricks on me, or if there was a source to the growl. What I saw shocked me, and I stumbled backwards from pure fear. At the end of the alley way was a cloaked figure staring at me with his blood red eyes. He was hovering over a dead body, which I assumed he had just killed and dropped at his feet when he noticed me approach, and this was the source of the blood I stepped in just a few seconds ago.

When our eyes met, he stood away from the corpse, and stood facing me in a hunched position looking as if he was about to attack. I have never been so terrified as I am now, the only thing I could think to do was run. This was not such a great idea, being the clumsy person I am, as it could only ever end in injury. As I turned to run, my foot seemed to get caught on nothing, no surprise there. I felt the sudden cold rush of air as I fell to the floor where my head was the first to hit the cobbled ground. The last image I saw, before unconsciousness came, was the approaching figure and his evil blood red eyes. Then I suddenly remembered what I was thinking earlier; would anyone care, or even notice, if I were to just disappear…

.....................................................

sorry this is a really short chapter, Edward will be included in the next chapter,

so keep reading and review please, i need to know whether i should continue the story!! the button is right there lol


	2. Deadly Encounters EPOV

**Disclaimer - Were not awsome enough to own twilight or any of the amazing characters, so we make our own story and borrow the characters = ) Hope you enjoy =)**

**Wrote with a massive amount of help from my awsome unofficial beta BiancaCherelleCulllen! =)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it made us so happy, hope this chapter is as good as you hoped. **

**Deadly Encounters - EPOV**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and tonight im wondering around a peaceful town called Chicago. This is not where I live, I move from place to place all the time, I no longer have a home. I did have a home once. I lived with the kindest and most sincere man you could find, well at least that's what I used to believe, Now im not so sure of his way of life. Which is why im here now, all alone, wondering some unfamiliar streets.

I came to a stop when I caught a faint scent in the wind. I hadn't eaten in months, so lately I have been avoiding walking the streets in the daytime, even on overcast days, to prevent the temptation of taking a life of an innocent person, because of the monster I was turned in to 10 years ago. Ever since I left my creator; Carlisle, and my home, I have been feeding on those who do not deserve to live. I would roam the streets late at night, to find my prey before they commit any unthinkable crimes against the innocent. Only drinking the blood of those who have impure or evil thoughts was my way of reassuring myself that I was doing the right thing, and that I was not playing god, or giving in completely to the monster I know I am. I have been living this way for the last 2 years, and have helped make small towns and villages safer, for innocent humans. Or at least that was what I was telling myself.

The scent that stopped me in my tracks earlier started to become stronger as the wind picked up. My hunting instincts took over and I had to pursue this scent. Following the smell of this humans blood, I found myself at the mouth of a dark alley way. With my vampire senses the darkness didn't affect my eyes the same way it would a human, so it was clear what was happening ahead of me. Not only could I smell the original scent, which was now overwhelmingly strong due to the bloody corpse on the floor, I could also smell a new smell; the most incredible human blood I have ever come across. I looked deeper into the alley way and saw a cloaked figure. As I got closer I realised its scent; It was a vampire. I noticed it was hunched over the owner of the incredible smelling blood so the animalistic urge to defend my prey from another one of my kind became unbearable.

I crouched down into my fighting stance and snarled at the thought of the other vampire taking the blood that belongs to me. My plan was to take him by surprise and kill him instantly so I could get to the blood as soon as I could. Being inexperienced in attacking another of my kind, I wasn't very sure of what I was doing. I just let my hunting instincts take over. Launching myself at the other vampire, I knocked him to the other end of the alley way and away from my prey.

I positioned myself in front of the human to protect it from the grasp of the other vampire. I looked over towards my enemy and for the first time I noticed his blood red eyes. Whilst focusing most of my attention on the fight in front of me, another part of my mind was looking into the evil of his eyes. I suddenly realised; this must be what I would look like to others. This scared me, I am a monster!

Not letting this distract me further, I ran at the vampire and started to wrestle him for dominance. I used my teeth to bite into his neck and any piece of him I could get access to. He started to growl and hiss as my teeth sank into his skin, I continued by trying to decapitate him and tear his limbs from his body. This was more of a challenge then I anticipated. He knew how to defend himself, but with my advantage, I could read what he was going to do, before he did it. Mind reading was a very useful ability in a fight, Carlisle had told me that my gift was very powerful and rare and right now, I am very grateful for it.

The fight continued this way for another few minutes, until finally I caught him off guard and was able to rip his head from his body. Throwing his head to the ground, I continued to rip the rest of him apart. The only way to permanently end the life of a vampire, is through burning the pieces of his body into ashes, so that's what I did.

Lost in my hunting state, I turned to my prey and slowly began to walk over to it to drain its blood. Once I was close enough to the figure, I realised it was unconscious. I knelt down next to my prey and tried to read the thoughts in her head. Strangely, there was nothing. I couldn't get a read on this human, it was like there was no one in front of me, an empty space. I was shocked at this and it brought me out of my crazed hunting mode, I could finally think clearly again.

I became very curious about why I could not hear this humans mind. I have never met anyone, vampire or human, who's mind I could not read, and this un-nerved me. I wanted to get a better look at the human who defied my gift, and as I swept the hair away from their face, I gasped as I realised she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her hair was mahogany brown in colour, it was evenly curled, and it looked as though it hung down to her waist. She had a small slim figure with perfect facial features, even when unconscious and in pain she looked stunning. Even though the thirst for her blood was excruciating, I felt a sudden need to protect her, which overpowered the urge to feed on her.

I became concerned as to how much the other vampire may have harmed her, and even the thought her being touched by that vampire made me growl. As I looked over her body to find any sign of injury, I noticed that some of her hair was wet with blood, she must have cracked her head on the cobbled floor when she was attacked. I then saw one of her arms was extended outwards and was laying unnaturally. Focusing on her forearm, I saw a deep crescent shaped cut that could only be caused by a vampires bite. I became furious at the now dead vampire and realised I needed to find her some help, before the venom spread too far. The only person I could think of that would be able to help her was Carlisle, but would he help her after I abandoned him and his way of life?

I carefully picked her up from the cold cobbled floor, as to not cause any more harm than necessary, and held her in my arms. I took off running in the direction of the place that I left Carlisle, hoping he would still be there. It was a short run from Chicago, only about 30 miles, so I was there in no time.

Luck was clearly on my side as I could hear Carlisle's familiar thoughts when I approached the old house. He still lived here. I ran straight through the front door, without even knocking as I was too concerned about the girl in my arms. I stood across from Carlisle with a pleading expression.

" Carlisle please, help her?! " I begged. But would he forgive me enough to help her?...

..................................................

**Okay, so what did you think? _Please_ review and let us know! **

**love love love love!**

**Golden Eyed Vegetarian and BiancaCherelleCullen =)**


	3. Fate

**Disclaimer - Were _still_ not awesome enough to own anything twilight related =( sad face!**

**Sorry its taken us forever to update but weve been on holidays and stuff, but heres the next chapter anyway. Its the longest chapter and it took us ages so we hope you love it!!**

**Written with the awesomeness that is my unofficial beta BiancaCherelleCullen 3**

**Fate**

**EPOV**

Standing in front of Carlisle I could hear him deciding whether or not to help the stranger in my arms, after abandoning him two years ago. I really hoped that he would choose to help us. He wasn't moving or talking or even breathing, I was getting nervous.

"Carlisle please, say something" I pleaded. He looked up at me, took a deep breath and started to walk towards us.

"She doesn't have much time, the venom has spread Edward, come with me to my office so I can take a closer look at her." Carlisle replied in a rushed tone.

Before he had even finished his sentence I set off running to the familiar office, with Carlisle behind me.

"Lay her down on the sofa, whilst I go and my medical bag" He instructed me. I did as he said and laid the girl on the sofa as gently as I could. I started to move away when I felt something pull on my shirt, I looked down to see her hand holding onto me, and not letting go. This surprised me and I felt an emotion wash through me that I couldn't understand. I knelt down next to the sofa, and vowed that I wouldn't leave her side for as long as she needed me.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" I whispered in her ear in the hope she could hear me.

Just then Carlisle came through the door carrying a large case. As he approached the sofa, he was thinking many things.

"_What had happened tonight? Where had Edward been? Who is this girl and why is she holding onto him? Did he do this to her?"_ He was trying to understand the situation, but there were too many questions for me to answer now, she needed help.

"Edward, you need to move, I need to examine her" he said.

"No Carlisle, I cant leave her, I don't know how to explain it but I have this need to protect her and stay by her side." I tried to reason with him. His expression softened in understanding, and he began to work around me. After a couple of minutes the examination was over and although I knew from his thoughts what his conclusion was, I didn't want to hear it, it would just make it more real to me.

"It's too late son, the venoms spread too far, the change has to happen, there's nothing I can do. I'm truly sorry" Carlisle apologised. He walked over to me, patted my shoulder in comfort, and left me to be with the girl by myself. Sitting by her side I took her hand from my shirt and held it in my own. Her hand seemed to fit in mine perfectly, like they'd been made for each other.

I had time to think of what I could do to make this any better. The only thing that I could do to help her was to try and speed up the transformation. And if this change is going to happen, I wanted my venom to be running through her veins, not the venom of the disgusting excuse for a vampire who bit her earlier. I whispered for Carlisle to come and talk to me. I needed his advice. Within seconds he was next to me.

"Carlisle, do you think I should bite her more? It'll make the change happen faster, and would be less painful for her." I said, leaving out the part of wanting it to be _my_ venom in her veins.

"That would certainly speed up the change, but would you be able to do it Edward? Will you be able to stop?"

"I'll feed first of course. It'll be difficult to stop but I know I can do it for her. I could bring some blood back for her when she wakes up. I'm sure she'll be thirsty."

"Okay, go and hunt and I'll stay by her side until you get back"

I found it very difficult to gain the strength to leave her side. This strange pull to be with her was confusing, I'd never felt this before. I'd need to talk to Carlisle about it at a later time. I leant over to her ear and whispered "I'll be back very soon. I'm going to help you in the only way I can". I let go of her hand, and felt a sudden emptiness at the loss of contact. I didn't understand these feelings. I said goodbye to Carlisle and went out to hunt. I didn't go far, just to the near by forest and caught the first thing I came across and drained it dry. When I was finished with my food, I went of to find some more blood for the girl I had just left. I found a deer and drained the blood into the flask I bought with me, and then made my way back to the house as quick as I could.

I left the flask in the kitchen and ran back up to Carlisle's office to be with her again. When I got to the office, everything had changed. Carlisle had moved all of the furniture out of the way, and had turned the room into a temporary bedroom. I walked over to her still form, now laying in a bed rather than on a sofa, and took her hand once again. I looked over to Carlisle, I needed to bite her soon.

"_Edward, you will need to bite her in as many places as possible to get enough venom into her body. I know you will be able to handle this son"_

"I believe in you Edward" he said out loud.

Carlisle's faith in me was reassuring, I could do this. I would be able to stop myself from killing her. I had to. The emotions I was feeling for her were strange and new to me. I had not experienced them in all my existence, even as a human, and I knew that I couldn't loose her now.

I first re-bit over where the original bite mark was, so that the other vampire would not be the one leaving a mark on her skin, it would only be me. The first time I tasted her blood, it was unbelievably difficult to not drain all of it, it tasted so good. To stop, I kept telling myself that I couldn't loose her, and I looked at her beautiful face to remind me of what I would be killing if I continued to drink her blood. That gave me the strength to pull away from the first bite and continue with my plan. I next bit various other places on her body, after that first bite it became easier to stop myself. The last place I had to bite was over her heart, so the venom could travel there faster. After I had finished the final bite, Carlisle approached me and gave a look that only a proud father would give their son.

" Well done Edward, that level of control must have taken a lot of strength, you must really care for her" Carlisle said

" Thank you Carlisle, for believing in me. Im so sorry for ever leaving you and doubting your way of life. I understand if you can't forgive me or accept me back as part of your family"

" You will always have a place here Edward, of course I forgive you, I was never angry with you son. I understood that you needed to decide for yourself how you should live your life without any influence from me. Im so proud of you, that you came home. But I need to know, are you going to continue feeding on humans, or will you drink the blood of animals again?"

"Carlisle, I was already beginning to consider coming home and rejoining your way of life. Hunting humans started making me depressed and I couldn't take killing anymore, even if I was only killing the evil ones." I told Carlisle " Hopefully the girl will choose this way of life as well" I murmured to myself, I was beginning to see my life in the future, with the girl by my side and it made me really happy.

"You care for her Edward, I can see it in the way you look at her"

"Yes I do, I cant seem to explain or even understand my feelings for her. I seem to feel empty when im away from her and it feels as though gravity is pulling me to her. I don't think I could leave her now. What if she hates me forever for what I've done to her?"

"It sounds like your feelings for her are very strong, and im sure in time she will understand that you were only trying to help." Carlisle reassured me. He always has a way to make situations seem better than they are.

"Have you ever felt anything similar to this Carlisle?"

"Well just recently, about a year after you left, a woman was brought into the hospital and as soon as I caught her scent I knew I had to be with her. It was very sudden and caught me off guard but when I realised she had been in an accident and everyone thought she was dead, I took the opportunity to bring her here and change her into one of us. So I do know exactly how your felling Edward, and trust me when I say everything will turn out okay."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why didn't he say anything sooner?

" Where is she Carlisle, the woman you saved?"

"She's still learning her strength and self control, but she's getting much better. She is downstairs now, would you like to meet her? Her name's Esme."

"Yes, I would love to meet her." I whispered into Bella's ear once again that I would be back soon, and walked out behind Carlisle. We walked into the living room and there was a woman I hadn't noticed earlier when I came back from my hunt. She was very beautiful, and looked very loving. She had caramel hair and a heart shaped face, I noticed her eyes were golden so she must be living the same way as Carlisle.

"Edward this is Esme, Esme this is my son Edward" Carlisle motioned to each of us. Esme walked over to me with a huge smile on her face and gave me a motherly hug.

"I've heard so much about you Edward, its wonderful to finally meet you" Esme said in a very soft polite voice.

"It's very nice to meet you too Esme. I apologise for not meeting you sooner, I have been quite preoccupied lately" I replied slightly guiltily.

Carlisle came over to the both of us and put his arm around Esme's waist and they looking lovingly at each other. I hope me and the woman I saved could be like that one day, if she will ever forgive me. I looked away from them as it was all becoming too much for me. I felt Carlisle pat my shoulder.

"_Everything will be fine Edward, I promise." _I nodded and said my goodbyes to each of them, I needed to be upstairs. I went straight up to Carlisle's office and took her hand back in mine. I would not leave her again for the next three days.

"It's okay, im here, im not leaving again. Everything will be fine, I promise." I said to her unconscious form.

**BPOV**

I didn't understand what was going on. I felt as though I was trapped inside my own body, however hard I tried I couldn't move or even open my eyes. But even though I couldn't move or see, I could still feel the pain. I first felt something that felt like razor sharp teeth dig into the flesh of my wrist, but that couldn't have been right, who would bite me? As soon as I felt this 'bite' there was an excruciating burning where the teeth had suddenly disappeared from my skin. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't scream, or even try to get away, I felt so helpless.

I tried to concentrate on the noises around me to try and make some sense of what's happening. But the noises just confused me further, I could hear growling, snarling and ripping and then everything went silent. Was it over? I heard footsteps and they were coming towards me. I tried to move once again but this time I felt someone's hand move the hair from my face, I felt a sudden jolt of electricity. Was this the same person who tried to kill me earlier? It cant be, this person is gentle with me and they haven't hurt me, yet. Maybe they were help, or maybe they were just prolonging my torture. While I was thinking this over, I felt my body being lifted off the ground and was held close to the strangers body. It wasn't painful, he wasn't being rough, it felt nice. It must be a man to be able to lift me that effortlessly. I felt him start to run, and the breeze rush past me. The next thing I knew I heard voices.

"Carlisle please, help her?!" this voice came from the man holding me, and I have never heard such a velvety and concerned voice. It was heavenly. But why did this man want to help me? And who is Carlisle? How was he going to help? I wish I could voice my questions but I still couldn't find it in me to talk, move or open my eyes. When I started to think about my body the pain was brought to the front of my mind again, and I couldn't concentrate on the people around me anymore.

When I felt the man try to put me down and pull away, I somehow managed to forget about the pain and I instinctively grabbed onto his shirt and wouldn't let go, I needed him to stay with me. I didn't want to feel alone again.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" the now familiar voice whispered into my ear. I relaxed and could fell my grip on his shirt loosen unwillingly.

"Edward you need to move, I need to examine her" another voice said. This must be Carlisle. He said Edward, that must be the mans name who saved me.

"No Carlisle, I cant leave her, I don't know how to explain it but I have this need to protect her and stay by her side." The voice I now knew as Edward replied to Carlisle. What he said shocked me, but it gave me a unfamiliar feeling in my stomach, it was tingly and I liked it. I didn't want Edward to leave either and I was glad he has vowed to stay with me; he takes some of the pain bearable.

Thinking about the pain made it unbearable again. Yet again this meant I couldn't concentrate on anything around me, not even Edward. What was happening to me? Was I dieing? Could this Carlisle man save me?

The next thing I felt were more of the agonizing bites I felt earlier. These bites were somehow gentler and even though they hurt very very much I knew I could trust whoever was biting me now. The final bite was the worst, it was over my heart and the excruciating pain was now doubled and I was lost in the pain.

I still couldn't comprehend what was happening to me, and I was hoping whatever it was would be over soon, and I could meet the owner of the angelic voice; Edward.

...............................................................

Review pleeeeease! we love them!

Love love love love!


End file.
